


diaper bags & a baby carrier

by 4419



Series: just the three of us [1]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: First time parents Wooseok and Jinhyuk take on the challenge of a lifetime: taking care of their newly adopted baby





	1. Lesson 1: Changing Diapers

**Author's Note:**

> hello weishination it's your gorl again here, enjoy some domestic fluff drabble(s) as i suffer in french tomorrow~ wish me luck

"Wooseok," Jinhyuk frantically whispers beside his husband's ear. Said man groans at the noise that's disturbing his sleep. "Wooseok, Jinwoo is crying." He freaks out even more just when Jinwoo cries louder.

  
Jinwoo, a six month old baby, whom they just adopted a few weeks ago. His biological parents couldn't sustain his needs, which lead to putting their child for adoption. Luckily for everyone in the picture, newly wed couple Jinhyuk and Wooseok wanted to adopt a baby. The baby didn't have a name yet before they decided to name it Jinwoo. "Jin for Jinhyuk, Woo for Wooseok. Then, we can use your last name since you're the real daddy here." Wooseok suggests, smirking a bit when he said the last sentence. Jinhyuk rolls his eyes in answer, but agreeing on everything Wooseok has said. Anyway, back to the chaos.

  
Wooseok finally opens his eyes, wide and full of worry. He stands up as quick as he opened his eyes and turns to Jinwoo's crib. The baby won't stop crying even when Wooseok tried patting his arms and legs lightly. "Jinhyuk, get the baby bottle."

"Why?"

  
Wooseok glares at his husband in the dark, "Just get them and put the formula. Jinwoo must be hungry."

  
In a matter of seconds, Jinhyuk grabs the diaper bag in search of one tiny bottle and goes to the kitchen to create the formula. He frantically walks in and out of the room before stopping and shaking the bottle in front of Jinwoo's crib. "Here," Jinhyuk gives the bottle to Wooseok. "How do you know he's just hungry anyway?"

"My mom used to tell that I cry a lot when I was a baby," Wooseok smiles, pushing the tip of the bottle to Jinwoo's open mouth. "and she said it's because I'm hungry."

  
Jinhyuk nods in understanding, watching his husband feed their baby. He stands there, arms crossed and eyes soft. Jinwoo is still crying, but seeing this scene in front of him is peaceful to Jinhyuk's senses. They've been dreaming of a family like this for years, and now, they still don't know what they're doing. They're trying though, and it's fun.

  
"That's weird." Wooseok interrupts his train of happy thoughts with a frown. "Jinwoo isn't drinking his formula." Jinwoo wails as an answer. They both look at each other in confusion before Jinhyuk hugs him from behind. They stayed like that for minutes, as if Jinwoo isn't loosing his voice at an early age from his loud cries.

The two ended up asleep on the sofa next to Jinwoo's crib. Wooseok sitting on Jinhyuk's lap, slept a bit earlier than Jinhyuk. The other was still wondering why Jinwoo was crying until he fell asleep. He feels sorry for their baby, that the two of them don't have an idea on what's happening.

  
It's when Wooseok had to leave for work, and since Jinhyuk works from home most of the time, being a manager of mutliple grocery stores and all that, he's the one being put on baby duties. "Bye, bye. I love you both!" Wooseok mumbles, kissing Jinhyuk on the lips and Jinwoo, on the baby's forehead. He opens the door, giving flying kisses to both of them before closing it. Jinhyuk laughs and rocks Jinwoo from side to side in his arms.

  
"Why was our baby Jinwoo crying so much?" He _baby talks,_ rubbing his nose on Jinwoo's little one. Jinwoo giggles and Jinhyuks smiles wide.

  
It's only when he realized. Something smells. Something is smelling not-so-nicely. "Jinwoo-yah? Is that you?" Jinhyuk sniffs the tiny body in his arms, then his eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god, baby Jinwoo. Dad is so sorry." Jinhyuk quickly runs to their room to get the diaper bag and makes his way to the bathroom. He chants _I'm sorry I'm sorry_ repeatedly as he changes Jinwoo's diaper.

Wooseok gets home at seven pm, right on time for dinner. He always brings home cooked meals, or ingredients so they could cook together. Tonight, Wooseok returned home with a grocery bag but also a plastic bag full with chicken and teokkbokki. "I brought Jinwoo some milk, new diapers, and a few clothes. They were selling some baby clothes for a cheap price down the street." Wooseok grunts, lifting the bags on the dinner table. Jinhyuk smiles at him, genuinely and so in love. He loves his husband so much, no wonder his tiny students love him, too.

  
"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Huh?" Wooseok breathes out, tired from his day at work. He looks at Jinhyuk in confusion. "Why so sudden?"

  
"I don't know, I love you a lot."

Wooseok chuckles, getting up from the chair and walking to Jinhyuk's side, where he's holding Jinwoo in his arms. Wooseok looks at Jinwoo then to Jinhyuk, he smiles. "I love you. I love you both. I'm glad Jinwoo is not crying anymore."

  
"Yeah, about that..." Jinhyuk ponders, smiling crookedly. Wooseok raised an eyebrow, leaning back to stare at his husband. "Jinwoo wasn't crying because he's hungry. He cried because we didn't change his diaper."

Wooseok's eyes widen, the same wide eyes Jinhyuk did when he found out about their mistake. He quickly peppers Jinwoo with kisses, the baby giggles again. "I'm sorry your dads are clumsy and forgetful." _Kiss_ "We'll do our best to make Jinwoo the happiest baby ever!" _Kiss_ "We love our Jinwoo so much. Dads are sorry for our continuous mistakes."

  
Jinhyuk laughs at Wooseok's antics, he looks at him fondly as he continues to kiss their baby with quick pecks. _They'll make it work._


	2. Lesson 2: Get Vaccinated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of a needle
> 
> \- i still need sleep but i also needed to post this ><

It's their first month with Jinwoo. The two decided to celebrate by eating out, at a restaurant Wooseok had been gushing about. They took a day off, their colleagues understanding the reason why they did and congratulating them for it. It was only 3 in the afternoon, the family of three were busy strolling the neighborhood. Wooseok keeps talking to Jinwoo about the different parts of the neighborhood as they walk. Jinhyuk smiles upon hearing Wooseok talk about the café _Uncle_ Seungwoo owns. He remembers that place, it was only a year after it opened when the two of them met there. It was the usual meet-cute scenario in which Wooseok was complaining to Seungwoo about his order and Jinhyuk happened to be Seungwoo's best friend, who happened to be there in the scene. They fought, but soon enough they got together.

  
"Jinwoo, look!" Wooseok gasped, acting like he's surprised. "There's the park! When you start walking, you can play with uncle Seungwoo's son, Dongpyo. And maybe uncle Yohan, too, because he acts like a child."

As they walk pass the playground, the sun shines the brightest. Wooseok notices something wrong, "Hm?" He hums, slapping Jinhyuk's arm. "Jinhyuk, what's this? Why is Jinwoo's skin turning red?"

Jinhyuk leans a little to take a closer look at their baby. "We need Kookheon. Let's go to Kookheon." Wooseok commands, pulling Jinhyuk along with them to the other direction.

"It's a common thing babies experience." Kookheon explains, sitting back on his leather chair. The couple looks at him expectantly as Jinwoo whines in Wooseok's arms. "Their skin is still sensitive to almost everything. Did he get vaccinated?"

Wooseok shakes his head worriedly. "No, is that bad?"

"Of course. Six months right?"

"Almost seven."

Kookheon sighs that made the two look in fear. "It's alright, it's alright. Make sure to come by tomorrow. My lists are full today, I apologize. Jinwoo needs a few vaccines in the course of two years. I'll list it down tomorrow as well."

  
"Thank you, you're a life saver." Jinhyuk cries, shaking his old friend's hand vigorously. Kookheon laughs, patting Jinhyuk's shoulder with his free hand. "Hey, no worries. I'm practically Jinwoo's godfather."

  
The last 24 hours makes Jinhyuk chuckle in a way that it makes him nervous. Wooseok made Jinwoo wear a long sleeves shirt and his baby pyjama pants as they were about to leave for the doctor's appointment. Jinhyuk taps his husband's shoulder curiously, "Why'd you dressed Jinwoo like that?"

Wooseok raised an eyebrow, as if threatening Jinhyuk to question his decisions. "We're going out."

"Yeah, in the middle of July. Wooseok, Jinwoo feels warm, too." But the other chose to ignore it and closes the door in front of him. He soon follows outside, walking along the road to Kookheon's clinic. Jinhyuk side glancing their son in Wooseok's arms from time to time, wondering if the baby isn't sweating underneath those thick layers of clothing.

  
They greet the nurses in pink and blue before making their way to Kookheon's office. "Hey," Kookheon smiles but it falters as soon as he sees Jinwoo with winter-like baby clothes. He looks at Jinhyuk for answers but said man side eyes his husband, and Kookheon gets it already. "Good thing my office is air conditioned."

  
Kookheon prepares the needle, he's cleaning them and asked Wooseok to hold Jinwoo in his arms. "Steady," he mumbles, and Jinhyuk looks at the scene with anxiousness. Kookheon, then, cleans Jinwoo's arm with alcohol before pressing the needle in. Jinwoo wails, he feels pain from the needle that's been pressing for a few seconds in his arms. Wooseok gasped, frozen, he doesn't know what to do. But Kookheon whispers, "Don't move." Jinhyuk wants to pull Jinwoo close, make him stop crying, make him stop feeling the pain. "Done." The doctor smiles, putting pressure on the cotton ball in Jinwoo's arm. "Wooseok, hold that firmly."

  
In a matter of seconds, Wooseok is pulling Jinwoo for a hug, without trying to hurt the already crying baby. And Wooseok is crying, too, silently. Jinhyuk noticed the tears in his husband's eyes but doesn't speak of it. Kookheon puts a tape on the cotton ball to secure it. Wooseok hugs Jinwoo tighter this time. He stands up, shushing Jinwoo's cries. Jinhyuk comes closer to ruffle Jinwoo's delicate baby hair. "It's okay, Jinwoo-yah. You're fine now, dads got you."

  
The three of them went home after thanking Kookheon nonstop, as if it isn't his job to take care of children as a pediatrician. They stopped by the grocery to buy more food and necessities when they hear Jinwoo whine. Jinhyuk sensed his son's uncomfortable state and told Wooseok they should head home after shopping.

"My son is so brave, yes he is." Wooseok mumbles, kissing Jinwoo's nose. He's been playing with him for a while after dinner, and Jinhyuk's just beside them watching the prime time dramas. "Who's the bravest kid in the world? Yes, it's you. Our Jinwoo is so brave!" Wooseok praises, hugging and swinging Jinwoo in his arms as the baby giggles loudly. Jinhyuk smiles upon seeing the act happen beside him.

  
"Our Jinwoo is braver than his dad." Jinhyuk teases, making Wooseok glare at him. "What? It's true." He glances back at his husband, smiling slightly.

  
"No cuddles for Daddy Jinhyuk, then!" Wooseok announces, holding Jinwoo as he starts to walk to the direction of their room. Jinhyuk laughs, "I was joking!"


	3. Lesson 3: Being a Working Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies, i have been busy with uni

It was in the morning that they found out Jinhyuk had to go to Seoul for the day. The head of the corporation, Jinhyuk's boss, sent a group text to all the managers under his team. Wooseok was making breakfast for the two of them while Jinwoo is fast asleep in his crib. "Hey, it's alright. I can take care of Jinwoo myself." Wooseok tells his husband with a smile when the older let's out a disappointed sigh. He massages Jinhyuk's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Go take a bath now. It'll take you a while to get to Seoul."

  
Jinhyuk looks up to Wooseok from where he's seated. "Thank you." He says before kissing Wooseok's lips.

  
It's now up to Wooseok to take care of Jinwoo. Now, he's done it before. Jinhyuk has this surprise meetings every month (it's not even a surprise anymore) from his boss. But, so far, it always fall on a weekend, and so Wooseok would always take care of Jinwoo _at home._ It was comfortable that way, Jinwoo would be the only one he has to take care of. He could do his teacher-related work when Jinhyuk gets home, or he could do it while keeping an eye on Jinwoo. Simple as that.

Today is a weekday though, and Wooseok will have a few activities to give to his students as it is a few weeks before their exams. It's also a Thursday, which means he has five classes today.

  
"I have to go now! Bye!" Jinhyuk shouts from the door just as Wooseok steps in front of him with Jinwoo in his arms, still wanting to get more sleep.

"Yes, go now! You'll be late." Wooseok replies, smiling wide when Jinhyuk trips on a shoe behind him.

  
"Remember to eat, okay? Take care of yourself and Jinwoo!" He exclaims again, running to his husband and his son. Jinhyuk kisses Wooseok's lips and went to kiss the back of Jinwoo's head, because the baby is still clinging onto Wooseok's neck. Jinwoo is very sleepy, considering it's 6:28 am. "Go wash yourself now, dress Jinwoo with warm clothes. It getting cold out—"

  
Wooseok giggles, nodding as he shoos Jinhyuk out. "Yes, dad. I will make sure to do all of that. Go now, oh my god. It won't be my fault anymore if you come late!"

"Okay, fine. I love you!"

"We love you, too!"

"Bye baby Jinwoo!"

"He's sleeping, go go!"

The door closes but Wooseok could still hear Jinhyuk's never ending _I love you_ 's. He smiles as he stood in front of the closed door, hugging Jinwoo tightly. "Let's get ready for work, Jinwoo-yah."

  
Wooseok arrives early as he always is. His first class today won't start until 8:30, so he still have time to prepare and plan on how to bring Jinwoo to class. His son is now wide awake, feeling really new to his surroundings as he scans with curious eyes the school hallways. "Jinwoo, this is where Papa Wooseok works. It's pretty quiet now, your hyungs and noonas are still a bit sleepy." Wooseok explains as they reach the faculty room.

  
The way to school was not a hassle, "You could use the car, you know." Jinhyuk suggested when Wooseok asked how he'll be able to carry Jinwoo's things, and his. "I'll take the subway. It will be easier, no traffic."

"Are you sure?"

Jinhyuk exhales, reaching for Wooseok's hand. "You have to bring Jinwoo, his carrier and a few bags. Taking the bus is more difficult for your part. Of course I'm sure, Wooseok." He hugs Wooseok for a few seconds before he went to change into his work attire. _God, he loves Jinhyuk so much._

Jinwoo earned a few coos and smiles from almost everyone they meet. Wooseok is now preparing for his second class when Eunbi walks to his desk and looks at Jinwoo from where the baby is seated, in his baby chair. "Look, I know you adopted him. But look at his eyes, it's _very Jinhyuk._ And that nose? Don't you think he got that from you."

Wooseok scrunches his nose in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's _boop_ able." Byungchan sneaks up behind him that made Wooseok flinch.

"Byungchan, don't do that." Said guy shrugs before kneeling in front of Jinwoo, trying to get a high five from the baby. Jinwoo points at Byungchan's big hand with his small forefinger, and looks over to his dad.

"He's wondering why your hands are bigger than his." Wooseok laughs, caressing Jinwoo's head, affectionately.

"Don't worry, bud. You'll grow up taller than your Dad, Wooseok, right here." Byungchan retorts, standing up to go back to his desk, but not before earning a punch in the arm from Wooseok.

-

_from: my jinhyuk_

_have you eaten lunch? have you fed jinwoo? are you two okay? not tired yet? i love you both, i miss my babies already. i'll be home soon! I LOVE YOU!!!_

  
-

Throughout the whole day, Wooseok had to carry Jinwoo in his baby carrier. It made him worry since he had to teach 3rd and 4th graders, but it all went well. They asked him Jinwoo's name, his age, who's his mom ( _"Jinwoo has another dad." "Really teacher? That is so cool!"_ ), and if Jinwoo will have another sibling soon. Wooseok just laughed at the last question. They'd have to take good care of Jinwoo first before planning on a second child. Before he knows it, his last class already ended and he's back to his desk. Good thing Jinwoo is easy to take care of. He's not crying all the time, and he'll tell them when he's hungry or not. It's easy to communicate with him, even if he hasn't spoken yet.

  
"Bye! Bye Wooseok, bye Jinwoo!" Eunbi greets, waving to them as she grabs her things.

"None for me?"

"Bye Byungchan."

"Bye!!"

-

After they got home, he dressed Jinwoo into his pyjamas and Wooseok changed to his regular clothes. He starts making dinner after he moved Jinwoo's crib in the living room, so he could watch over him while he cooks. It's a few minutes after the rice cooker dings that the door opens. Jinhyuk enters the living room to greet Jinwoo with a kiss before walking towards the kitchen.

  
"How are my two favorite people doing?" Jinhyuk asks, kissing Wooseok's temple. His husband snorts, patting his back in return.

"Great. I'm capable of taking care of Jinwoo on my own. You can leave now."

  
Jinhyuk gasped, dramatically, hand on his chest. "I can't believe this. After all we've been through!"

Wooseok shrugs, placing the plate full of spam on the dining table. "Yeah, well, I realized being a single father is great. Don't need you. Bye."

  
Jinhyuk was trying to pout but Wooseok saw it and slaps his mouth lightly. "Ow. Don't do that!" The taller one laughs, embracing Wooseok and shaking him from left to right.

  
Wooseok couldn't help but laugh when he sees Jinwoo standing in his crib as he looks at his parents. "Stop, stop. Jinwoo is jealous~" Wooseok says, pointing his finger into their son's direction.

  
"Oh~ is our baby Jinwoo jealous?" Jinhyuk coos, walking to the front of Jinwoo's crib while holding Wooseok's hand. "Come here, our beautiful sunshine." He lifts Jinwoo up with one arm, Wooseok helping him out.

  
"I might love your Papa Wooseok, but I love you more. Don't ever feel jealous of him, Jinwoo." With that, Jinhyuk earns a smack in the butt from Wooseok, before the younger tells him that they should eat dinner already.


	4. Lesson 4: Jinwoo's First Word

It's the usual Monday in Wooseok and Jinhyuk's home. Wooseok just got off of work, and Jinhyuk, on the other hand, is still busy calculating expenses for the stores. Jinwoo is fast asleep in his crib, moved from the bedroom to the living room. They should probably get another one for both rooms, Wooseok contemplates before going back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

They ate quietly for the most part, with Jinwoo sitting on his baby chair eating his baby food and boiled broccoli, because Wooseok wanted him to eat some _veggies._ As said, it's the usual Monday, the usual night where Wooseok is tired and Jinhyuk is never _not_ busy with work. After dinner, Jinhyuk is on dish washing duties. He grumbles pathetically, but complies when his husband glares at him. "Don't be a baby, you're not Jinwoo."

"Am I not your baby?"

"Shut up, Jinhyuk." Wooseok scoffs, faking his annoyance before lifting Jinwoo up on his chair and into his father's arms. "Let's go play little Jinwoo~" He mumbles, bumping his nose and Jinwoo's. Wooseok sits them both on the sofa, hearing Jinhyuk's amateur singing over the kitchen.

After laughing and commenting about his husband's singing, Wooseok averts his attention to Jinwoo. The baby is already looking at him, eyes crescent and smiling widely. "Why are you smiling about, pretty boy? Hm?" Wooseok mumbles, kissing Jinwoo's temple. His hair is growing fast, and he's growing up just as fast. Just last week, he attempted to walk on his own. Jinhyuk was able to grab Jinwoo before he can fall to the mattress. It's a feat, Jinwoo is already learning things one by one. "Yes, you're pretty." He continues, touching Jinwoo's little nose with his forefinger.

  
Jinwoo giggles, and Wooseok does it as well. "Come to think of it, do you think you resemble me or Daddy Jinhyuk?" He asks Jinwoo, as if the baby is already capable of answering him.

Wooseok exaggerates a gasp, "That's right! You look like Papa Wooseok more. Look at me, I'm pretty. Look at my baby Jinwoo, he's so pretty too~" He coos, lifting Jinwoo up and closer to his face. "Look at those pretty eyes, uncle Byungchan says they look like Daddy Jinhyuk's but I think it's as pretty as mine!" Wooseok mumbles childishly. He really loves teasing Jinhyuk even when his husband isn't around to hear it.

Wooseok continues to talk about how much Jinwoo resembles him until Jinhyuk comes back from the kitchen. He looks up, not noticing Jinwoo trying his best in opening his mouth. "How was dish washing duties?"

"Oh you know—"

"P..."

Jinhyuk stopped from talking, and Wooseok's eyes became two times bigger than it is. They blink, before Jinhyuk sits beside Wooseok as quickly as he can.

"P.." Jinwoo repeats, a little louder this time.

"Is he trying to speak?" Wooseok whispers. "Is he? Is he?"

Jinwoo stares at them, particularly to Wooseok. "Pretty..." Jinhyuk gasped, looking over to Wooseok for any sign of tears. "Pretty." Jinwo repeats, more pronounced. It's honestly a surprise to Jinhyuk how his son was able to say it.

"Oh my god." Wooseok whispers, unable to speak louder, because if he does, tears will surely follow. "He...Jinwoo..."

"He called you pretty." Jinhyuk's smile is warm, assessing the situation, looking at his husband then to his son. "I can't disagree."

"Jinhyuk," Wooseok replies, gripping Jinhyuk's arm for support. But then he's crying. Still holding Jinwoo in his lap. The baby is looking at them expectantly, eyes shining.

"I got him." Jinhyuk mumbles, lifting Jinwoo from Wooseok, whose face is unreadable but tears continue to fall. "Did you call papa pretty? Isn't he pretty, Jinwoo? Right?"

Wooseok covers his mouth with both of his hands and continue to sob. Jinhyuk looks over to him again, hugging Jinwoo. His husband hides his cries behind his hands, he scans the living room, in search for something he doesn't know.

"Hey, you okay?" Jinhyuk finally speaks, worrying that Wooseok might choke from all those tears. Wooseok nods vigorously, staring at Jinhyuk's eyes. He's crying but Jinhyuk could tell how delighted he is. He smiles wide, massaging Wooseok's hair affectionately.

-

It's been a while since Jinhyuk smelled the familiar aroma of the café. He hasn't visited since a few months after they adopted Jinwoo. With work and babysitting, he doesn't have the time to visit anywhere. Now, though in a rush, he scan the place of Seungwoo's café. His friend is currently talking to one of the cashier. Seungwoo spots Jinhyuk by the door, and his eyes widens. "What finally brought you here?" He says, confusion and shock evident in his voice.

"One whole egg tart and a regular size americano." Jinhyuk mumbles, ignoring Seungwoo's question.

"Huh? Americano? You don't drink coffee. So does Wooseok? What's up? Is everything alright?"

Jinhyuk blinks, finally going back to his senses. "What? Did I say americano? I meant one jasmine tea. Oh my god." He rubs his face with his hand in distress. Seungwoo looks at his friend in worry, but Jinhyuk waves his free hand before answering everything.

"We're fine. It's all good." Jinhyuk sighs once the cashier gives him his receipt and told him to wait. "Jinwoo said his first word."

Seungwoo gasped, the same thing he did when he experienced it first hand. "He did?"

"Yeah, and it's been two days. Wooseok hasn't moved on. He kept crying whenever he has to carry Jinwoo. It's been two days, he kept calling in sick to take care of Jinwoo, when in fact, I am there. I am always at home."

Jinhyuk ends his rambling when his order was given to him. Seungwoo was smiling, contrast to his worried expression a few seconds ago. Jinhyuk shakes his head, already knowing what his friend is about to say.

"You've got competition, Jinhyuk." Seungwoo chuckles before speaking again. "I've never seen Wooseok love another human so purely than you."

"I know. It's honestly so beautiful."

"What was his first word?"

"Pretty. And he told it directly to Wooseok."

"Shut up!" Seungwoo accidentally shouts, bowing as quickly when the customers looked at their direction. "Oh my god? Of course Wooseok is going to feel so many emotions. His son just called him pretty. You always call him pretty."

Jinhyuk finally smiles, taking a sip on the warm jasmine tea. "I know."

  
"Are you sure you two didn't make Jinwoo?"

-

He comes home expecting Wooseok's cries, at this point he's used to it. It's only worrying to Jinhyuk because it might drain all the energy from Wooseok. But he knows he's crying because he's happy. "I'm home. I got your tart!" Wooseok appears in front of Jinhyuk, jumping in front to hug his husband. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" He instinctively wrap his arms around his husband's waist.

Wooseok shakes his head from where it's situated on Jinhyuk's neck. "Nothing. I mean, I want to say I love you but I say that to you everyday."

"What? You know I never get tired of saying and hearing those words. Especially from you." Jinhyuk loosen his hold to look at Wooseok. "What's really wrong?"

"Nothing!" Wooseok laughs, giving a peck on Jinhyuk's lips. "I just thought I should _thank_ you for agreeing to adopt Jinwoo." He stares at his husband as he says these words, smiling fondly.

"Of course, I also wanted Jinwoo to be our child."

"I love you. I really do."

Jinhyuk sighs, placing the plastic bag on the table before lifting Wooseok up. "I love you, too. You shouldn't cry so much though. You'll drain yourself." Wooseok giggles, giving Jinhyuk a kiss on the lips and on both his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I just got so happy hearing Jinwoo speak. He's already sleeping, by the way."

Jinhyuk hums, twirling the two of them to the living room. "Then that means I can have my _other baby_ for myself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (omg hello! i apologize for being mia for two weeks. idk how i got so busy. i've been wanting to write this chapter but life got in the way huhu thank you for waiting, i hope you enjoyed~)


	5. Lesson 5: Meeting a New Friend

It has been a while since Jinhyuk and Wooseok had heard from Seungyoun. Their close friend is all over the place ever since his company became bigger. They haven't catch up ever since they got the news that their friend is now back in Korea. However, the couple knew he'd adopted a baby boy a few weeks prior his arrival. They still don't know anything about it nor if Seungyoun is in a relationship with someone. It's until said friend messaged them with his new number, wanting to talk to them and all that.

  
"Tell him we could meet at Seungwoo's cafe." Wooseok comments when Jinhyuk asked about what he should reply to Seungyoun.

And thus, they're here. The three of them are currently sitting on a booth, Seungyoun seated across the couple, scrolling through the amount of photos he has of Dohyon— "Hangyul named him! I wasn't there so I just agreed. It's a cool name, I'm fine with it!"

  
Technically, Hangyul is Seungyoun's long time friend from work who became his best friend after a few years of working together. "Are you two together?" Wooseok asked carefully, but his older friend makes a puking noise and he figures there's really no way they could be together.

"Hell no, man. I can't stand his stinky ass." He snorts, locking his phone and putting it beside the empty plate. "Where's Jinwoo anyway? I wanted to see the little guy."

  
Jinhyuk smiles at Seungyoun and shakes his head, "Sorry, I thought he wouldn't be able to stand a crowded place so I made Byungchan watch him."

"Wrong move."

"Tell me about it." Wooseok rolls his eyes, agreeing with Seungyoun. His husband pinch his side, apologizing afterwards when Wooseok glared at him.

"You guys never changed." Seungyoun tells them as he laughs. It's when Seungwoo comes up to their table with their orders in a tray.

  
"Here are your orders." He grunts a little, placing the tarts and cakes together with some tea and an americano for Seungyoun.

"You didn't have to go all the way. You could've just called a name." Seungyoun comments, whispering the last few words as he absentmindedly stares at Seungwoo whose fixing his apron.

"Oh no it's fine, Seungyoun. Glad you're back." Seungwoo smiles at the younger that made him stare a bit more agape.

  
Jinhyuk and Wooseok saw the verbal and nonverbal interaction between the two and decided to interrupt. Wooseok coughs first, Jinhyuk clearing his throat, in which Seungwoo copies the movement and smiles apologetically. "I should head back. Enjoy your meal!"

  
Seungyoun follows the older's figure and the couple continues to look at him knowingly. "I know. Don't say it."

Wooseok gives him a smug smile before nodding, taking a bite at the egg tart he ordered. "Mm-kay. I was gonna ask if we can go to your place tomorrow. Jinwoo and Dohyon can hang out and be childhood best friends."

"You're planning way ahead."

"Hey, don't you want my child and your child to be like us?"

"No."

Wooseok huffs, gripping on Jinhyuk's arm as his husband laughs at the two of them. He kisses Wooseok's temple, making their friend gag in disgust.

  
-

  
They found out Dohyon's a few months younger than Jinwoo, but he's already big for a six month old baby. Seungyoun informed them that he eats a lot, whines a lot and asks for hugs a lot. Jinhyuk laughs, Jinwoo in his embrace, "Jinwoo likes hugs, too."

  
The two babies play on the carpet of Seungyoun's living room as the three talk more about their lives. Wooseok and Jinhyuk telling stories of their time as a couple and how taking care of Jinwoo made their relationship stronger. Seungyoun nods at all of this, but refusing to agree with Wooseok's argument that he needs someone to with him.

  
"Don't you get lonely?" Jinhyuk asks him, picking up Jinwoo for a while to wipe the drool on his face. He looks up at Seungyoun after letting Jinwoo go to Dohyon whose currently breaking a building block.

"I get lonely, but doesn't mean I need someone to be with. Already have Dohyon, I think it's time I take my focus on him." He smiles, looking back at the two babies stacking the building blocks haphazardly while laughing.

  
"Whatever you say. It's gonna be hard, you know. It's hard for us and we have each other." Wooseok tells him genuinely.

Seungyoun nods at this. He knows but, "I'm not just gonna go out with someone so they could help me take care of Dohyon, you know."

"Yeah, I guess. They probably already have a child to take care of, too." Jinhyuk shrugs, eyeing the kids on the carpet not noticing Seungyoun's glare at him. Wooseok coughs teasingly, that made his friend hit him in the arm. "Just saying."

"Stop saying it then."

-

Dohyon and Jinwoo seemed to be very close already, seeing they're a crawling, giggling mess on the carpet as the younger of the two break a pterodactyl's wing off. Wooseok smiles fondly seeing the two get along. He watches them closely at his husband and Seungyoun talk beside him. "Jinwoo is cute." He chuckles when Jinwoo tries to jump on Dohyon to, probably, give him a hug.

  
Hangyul drops by a few minutes before Jinhyuk and Wooseok decided to go home. It's getting late already and they're supposed to prepare for dinner. Seungyoun told them to stay for a bit to eat but Wooseok tells him they both have work tomorrow. Apologizes for cutting their visit short, but his good friend waves it off.

  
"See you again soon, Jinwoo!" Seungyoun squeals giving Jinwoo a few kisses on his face. Beside Seungyoun, Hangyul holds Dohyon in his arms as the baby plays with his fingers (read: break Hangyul's fingers). He winces in pain as Dohyon bites his thumb. "Say bye bye Dohyonie~"

"B-...hyonie" Jinwoo mumbles, that made every older people in the room coo. Jinwoo had been practicing to speak for a while now. Ever since he told Wooseok he's pretty, the couple were very delighted to make Jinwoo practice his speaking more. He's getting there.

"Dohyon-ah. Say bye to Jinwoo." Hangyul commands, lifting one of the baby's hands to wave back at Jinwoo.

"I'm sure that's not the right way to speak to a baby."

"Eh, he's used to it." Hangyul shrugs, turning back to sit on the sofa with Dohyon. Jinhyuk sighs, defeated.

  
They said their goodbyes once more before heading out to their car. Wooseok opens the door, talking affectionately to his son.

"How is Dohyonie, baby? Did he make you happy? You were laughing a lot!" He exclaims, putting on their seatbelts as Jinhyuk starts the car. He turns to his husband, "We should visit more often. Bring Dongpyo along, too. He's older but they could be good friends!"

Jinhyuk snicker, looking at Wooseok then to the road. "Just Dongpyo?"

"Okay, maybe Seungwoo, too. If he's free."

"Playing matchmaker?"

"No, I want our children to be friends." Wooseok huffs, glaring at Jinhyuk when he knows his husband can't see it. Jinwoo giggles from beside him, and immediately brings a smile to his face. "See! He likes the idea of it— Isn't that right, _Jinu?_ You want to play with Dongpyo hyung, too? Right?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just to introduce the other characters uwu)


	6. Lesson 6: Time with my Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorryyy for being mia huhu uni is eating me alive, but here  
> enjoy some sap!  
> better to read while listening to this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0bzbvANY6oETSJLc0wlVGY?si=CElJdKCuRVal1nFAvUNQbA)

School is cancelled today due to the bad weather. Wooseok has been informed by the admins of the school, and he's currently up early to message his students' parents for that announcement. The thunder roars outside, the rain hasn't stopped pouring since yesterday afternoon. Wooseok hopes for everyone's safety, and that's what he wrote at the end of his messages. As he finishes sending the last text to one of the mothers, Jinhyuk emerges from their room. His husband's hair still dishevelled from a good night sleep.

  
Wooseok looks behind, from where he's seated on the couch, to watch Jinhyuk move towards the sink to wash his face. "Good morning handsome." Wooseok coos, smiling smugly as he sees Jinhyuk's shoulders slump down. He hears a groan muffled by the running water, it made him laugh.

"Is Jinwoo still asleep?" He asked once Jinhyuk is walking towards him. The still sleepy man nods, eyes half closed. "Why don't you sleep a little more, sweetie? You were working so late—"

Wooseok interrupts himself with a squeal when Jinhyuk grabs him by the waist and pull him closer, at the middle of the living room floor. He follows it with a laugh and a light slap on Jinhyuk's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Can't I dance with my baby?" Jinhyuk hums, swaying the two of them slowly.

"But it's 7 in the morning."

"I'm pulling the _I never went to prom_ card, Wooseok. I'm pulling it now." Jinhyuk groans as he turns them slowly, dancing into the natural sound from the rain outside.

  
Wooseok laughs, caressing the junction between Jinhyuk's neck and shoulder. "Point taken."

"I love you so much. Do you know that?"

"You don't have anything to say, do you?"

Jinhyuk glares at him, grasping Wooseok's waist a little tighter that made the smaller wince. "Ouch."

"My bad." Jinhyuk smiles leisurely. He continues to sway their two bodies side to side before turning slowly. "It's our little waltz. Now that Jinwoo is still sleeping,"

"You can have your other baby for yourself? Am I right?" Wooseok deadpans, eyebrow raising when Jinhyuk gave him a blinding smile.

He's still sleepy from the night before, finishing lesson plans and upcoming activities, plus the never ending papers to check. The best thing to do now is to sleep, as Wooseok would recommend to himself. But seeing Jinhyuk here, in front of him, eyes still half closed and heavy from waking up early, Wooseok is fine taking this time to be standing here with him. Jinhyuk does something surprising everyday.

  
"Do you remember how much I hated you back then?" Jinhyuk starts as the rain became louder. They're in the middle of the living room, dancing continuously, without any music. It would look weird for bystanders, but it's just them right now. And right now, it's alright.

  
"Ugh, yeah, of course I do. I can't believe you, you judged me too much." Wooseok scoffs, hitting Jinhyuk's arm just as when they turn for the umpteenth time.

  
"Look, you look like a pretty flower boy who thinks anyone who gives him a look wants him. How am I supposed to take that thought seriously?"

"Why did you even think of me like that in the first place?!"

"Because my mind told me to. Also because you complained about your order, like the world did you dirty or something."

  
Wooseok huffs, pouting at Jinhyuk when the older looks down at him. "That's just how I look, Jinhyuk."

The other chuckles and nod, "I know that now. My bad."

  
They laugh for a while, thinking of the days when they used to have their guard up, spent everyday on their own bubble, hating each others' presence. Who would have thought that they would be here now? Dancing in the living of their home while their son is sleeping soundlessly despite the bad weather. Who would have thought that Lee Jinhyuk is meant for Kim Wooseok? Who would assume that Kim Wooseok would ever be with Lee Jinhyuk? Time and fate are funny beings, they do such crazy yet amazing things. Meeting two people in situations they won't know can change their lives, until it does.

  
Wooseok stares at Jinhyuk as they sway and dance into the beating of their hearts with the strums of rain. The older's eyes are closed, and his lips turning up into the prettiest smile Wooseok has seen. "I can't believe you're mine."

  
Jinhyuk's eyes opened to stare at Wooseok. "What do you mean?"

"You're...unreal, Jinhyuk."

Wooseok blinks when Jinhyuk scoffs in reply, continuing their dance. He's surprised they're not yet getting dizzy. "Have you seen yourself Mr. Kim? You're the unreal one here. I wake up everyday thinking _Wow I'm with Kim Wooseok_ must be nice to be me, you know." Jinhyuk replies comically, laughing at his own words.

Wooseok smiles affectionately, tilting his head up, on his tiptoes, to give Jinhyuk a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jinhyuk pouts, giving Wooseok's forehead a kiss. "What for?"

"Being with me."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm serious!" Wooseok whines, stomping a bit that made him trip a little as they turn. "Thank you, I love you...I'm not good with words but I do know that those are the phrases I want to tell you everyday."

  
"You're gonna make me cry Mr. Kim" Jinhyuk huffs, leaning down to pepper Wooseok's face with kisses. "I love you so so much." Wooseok smiles when Jinhyuk gives his lips a soft kiss. But before they take things further, a curious whine interrupts their dancing, and Wooseok was quick to speak, "Jinwoo's awake."

Jinhyuk nods, "Go get him. I'm gonna make breakfast." He gives Wooseok one last kiss before pulling back to go to the kitchen.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡  
> talk to me^^ : [cc](https://curiouscat.me/4419th)


End file.
